Tantalizing Dreams
by luvydovey78
Summary: Hikaru has been having dirty dreams if his younger twin brother lately and one night when Hikaru goes to the bathroom to relieve himself Kaoru wakes up and decides to go check on Hikaru. Oneshot LEMON! YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_Hikaru slammed his mouth against Kaoru's and shoved his tongue in his moist cavern trying to memorize every crevice of it. Kaoru pulled away for a breath and a string of saliva connected to their mouth, Hikaru looked down at Kaoru's naked body and felt his member grow hard. He leaned down to give Kaoru another opened mouth kiss but Kaoru pushed him down on the bed. Kaoru straddled Hikaru waist and started rubbing his member against his own. Kaoru moaned Hikaru's name and Hikaru had his eyes glued on his younger brother. He couldn't believe that this was happening he had harbored feeling for him for so long but never confessed his feelings scared that he would be rejected. Kaoru stopped rubbing his member against Hikaru's and grasped it in his hand. Hikaru grunted at the sudden contact and looked at Kaoru's hand. Kaoru lifted himself off of Hikaru's waist and positioned Hikaru's cock at his entrance and slowly pushed himself down._

"_H-Hikaru!"_

_Kaoru started slamming himself onto Hikaru's cock like his life depended on it and Hikaru started thrusting his hips up to. Kaoru moaned out Hikaru's name like a chant and Hikaru member growing larger at the lustful sounds escaping Kaoru's mouth. With every thrust a moan left Kaoru's lips and Hikaru grunted in return. _

"_Ahhhhh! Ngh…Hah"_

_Kaoru cried out in pleasure when Hikaru hit his prostate. Waves of pleasure racked through Kaoru's body and he started to ride Hikaru harder._

"_W-wait K-Kaoru! I'm g-gonna- Ngh!"_

"_HIKARU!"_

_Kaoru's body arched as came and Hikaru's grip on Kaoru's hips tighten as he came into Kaoru._

Hikaru jolted out of bed panting for air his sweaty body soaking the sheet. He went to lie back down on the bed when he noticed that his pajama pants were uncomfortably tight. He let out a frustrated sigh and quietly got out of bed making sure that he won't wake Kaoru. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door and sat down on the toilet. He pulled down his pants to his ankles and spread his legs and grasped his hardening member. Hikaru pumped his member slowly but started to go faster as he remembered the dream that he just had. With pictures of Kaoru's naked body flooding to his mind he stroked himself faster. In the back of his mind he was disgusted with himself; he knew that he wasn't supposed to feel this way about his younger brother but he was overtaken by the pleasure to care.

Kaoru was woken by the sudden lost of warmth in the bed and when he looked to his side he noticed that his older brother wasn't there. He sat up in the bed to see if he was in the room and noticed that the bathroom light was on. He got up out of bed to go see if his brother was alright but he stopped when heard a soft moan come from the bathroom. He walked toward the bathroom door and opened it slightly. He peeked in and saw his older brother sitting on the toilet seat but he couldn't really see what he was doing and opened the door a little more.

Kaoru's eyes widen and his face grew hot when he saw what Hikaru was doing. He started to wonder what it was that made Hikaru so horny that he couldn't sleep it off or take a cold shower. Kaoru had feeling for his older brother for as long as he can remember but he knew that he brother wouldn't harbor the same feelings for him. He saw the way he was when he was with Haruhi it was pretty obvious that he had feeling for her and not him. Whenever he used to think about it he could feel anger boil in him but he had come to terms with it now. And even though he knew his older brother would never feel that way for him he would always love his brother and treasure the time they had left together. Kaoru got up off the floor and went back to bed ignoring the sounds coming from the bathroom.

Hikaru felt the familiar coil tighten and bit down on his left hand to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth. His body arched as he came onto his hand and when he came back to his senses he felt his heart sink into his stomach. He got off the toilet and turned on the shower and went in when the water was warm enough. The warm water felt good on his skin but it couldn't calm the wave of emotion that he felt. Hikaru had never felt this way before after masturbating but he it never hit him until now that he couldn't be with his brother forever. After he was done he went back to bed and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's naked torso. He snuggled close to him and told himself that he would try his best and enjoy every last moment that he has with beautiful young brother.


End file.
